Drag Queen
by SarottiFlotti
Summary: "He got tackled by his partner and he was left to watch her hair growing short and messy, her body grew longer and it build muscles in places where women definitely should t have some. Her curves vanished making place for broad shoulders. Chat Noire got Chat Noir." A little genderbend-genderbend-ff, where our heroes start as Marin and Adrienne, then get turned. Reveal ;) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Heyho :D I´m Rotti and here´s my new fanfiction.

Soo, once I lay in my bed and then this idea plopped into my head: We all know fanfictions where Marinette and Adrien get (mostly because of an Akuma) transformed into their opposite sex. Sometimes we even have some where they are in the opposite sex from the beginning and fight Akumas as a male Ladybug and a fmale Chat Noir.

But what will happen if they are genderbend from the beginning and get transformed into their ´normal´ gender because of an Akuma?

Well, obviously a reveal (I just can´t write anything else, they are so cute. I first thought on writing a OneShot without a reveal, but it got longer and longer and... hey, why not :P)

If you find some serious grammar or spelling mistakes, don´t hesitate to tell me, I really appreciate the help.

Enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

Drag Queen

The loud blaring of his mobile startled Marin Dupain-Cheng awake. With a groan he shuffled under his comforter, searching for the annoying device. Finally getting hold of the evil thing he silenced it and sighed sleepily.

What had he dreamed of? The last blurres faded and he tried to get them back. It had been a nice dream. Blonde locks.

"Marin!" his mother called from downstairs "You're going to be late. Again!"

"Coming," he murmured but repeated again a little louder when his mother called once more.

Sighing, he pulled the blanket away and sat up groggily. "Tikki? You there?" he called his kwami and searched for the red fairy in the midst of his pillows. "Time for school." He found his little friend yawning under the big catlike pillow. Gently, he cupped her in his palms and stood up, descending the stairs into his main room.

"MARIN!" his mother roared from downstairs and he froze. His mother was gentle and loving. Good to play games with. but a force to be reckoned with, so when she called him like this he better hurry. Even Tikki froze and zipped into the pocket of his over-shirt which lay crumpled over his red chaise.

"I swear, I'm on my way!" he called back in slight panic, so he hastily stripped and and pulled on his clothes: His dark red trousers, the light gray shirt and his dark gray over-shirt with Tikki inside. He then slipped in his black trainers and grabbed his schoolbag and dashed downstairs to meet his mother, who stood already at the bottom of the stairs, ready to drag him down on her own.

"How nice to join us darling," she smiled sweetly and turned back to the breakfast table. "It's a pity you don't have any time to spare to get something in your stomach before school starts in… about a minute," she smiled at him devilishly, told him a silent ´I warned you and you´re old enough young man´ and shoved a paper-bag into his chest. It smelled heavily like croissants and bread.

"Sorry," he excused and pecked the cheek of his brunette mother in a thanks before dashing out of the living room into the bakery downstairs. Waving at his chinese father he exited the bakery too and hurried over to the schoolgrounds. It was really lucky he lived so close by.

The last bell rang, signaling the beginning of the first classes when he stumbled into his homeroom, nearly kissing the floor because he tripped over his feed. Marin only managed to gain his footing last-second because of his superhero-reflexes.

"Sorry," he excused again to their teacher Monsieur Bustier who was already used to Marins tendency to stumble in the first minutes into the lesson. So he just waved and gestured with a sigh to Marins seat in the second row, telling him to sit down. Marin nodded and shyly smiled to the blonde angel in front of him, silently greeting her like every morning. But like always he flushed beet-red when she flashed him a smile in return. Adrienne Agreste.

How Marin wished to be able to communicate properly to her. More than this simple smile every morning was everything he was capable of. And this was an immense improving! Last month he wasn´t even able to look in her eyes without turning into a stammering weirdo. Okay, he still turned into the stammering weirdo when he tried to talk to her, but he worked on that point! He managed to ask her yesterday how her day had been. Not very original but it was a beginning. And they had this videogame-turnament and she had helped him with his aunt from china and they came along very well then!

A sigh escaped his lips as a picture from his dream this morning flashed back into his mind and he slumped into his seat, grabbing his bag to get his book out and his breakfast inside.

:

Adrienne dreamily glanced at the poster at her wall. The poster showed a boy, or better a man around her age in a skintight body suit. His dark hair is lightly combed to one side. His blue eyes where rounded by a red mask with black polka dots. The suit had a black collar and a red main piece which was the same design like the mask. It covered his arms and hands but turned to black at his hips in a light bow and back to the red with dots at his knees. A yoyo with five red spots was attached to his upper thigh. Beetle was Paris beloved superhero and Adrienne happened to have a massive crush on him.

She continued to comb through her blonde locks until the intercom at her door beeped. Nathan, the personal assistant of her mother called her, telling her that her breakfast was ready. Without waiting for an answer, the intercom went silent and Adrienne glanced one last time at the poster at her wall.

"Plagg?" she called. The muffled answer was a groan. "Cheese-koma?" she laughed and stepped towards her drawer where Plagg had taken a rest after yesterdays orgy. She had provided him with three rolls of Camembert after she had forced him into three transformations with only ´minor' cheese yesterday, because she ran low of his favorite food.

"Do I have to move?" The kwami asked and Adrienne had to laugh.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed, scooped her lazy kwami into her hands and put him into her bag. He groaned but stayed silent.

Putting her hair into her usual pigtail, Adrienne grabbed her bright orange sneakers, her only and silent form of rebellion against her mother, put them on and went out of her gigantic room. When she entered the dining room, her breakfast, some fruits and toast with various cheeses, stood ready at the head of the table. She sat down and began to eat, scooping some cheese for Plagg into her bag.

After a few minutes Nathan entered the room and gave her a short briefing of her todays schedule. Piano and a photoshoot in the evening after school. The ordinary. Adrienne signaled that she had understood and finished quickly her meal.

The driver waited in front of the mansion like usual to drive her to school.

With a smile she entered the schoolgrounds, greeting her best friend Nina at the door. "Mornin' girl," Nina greeted her with a fistbumb. "Ready for the literature-test?"

"You bet," Adrienne smiled. "Want to head to class? Or...,"she added with smirk "...want to wait for Al?" Nina went red and tried to silent her by putting her hand over Adriennes mouth, but Adrienne only laughed and squirmed away from her best friend. It was just too easy to tease her.

Just when Adrienne turned around, she stumbled against a broad chest. Looking up, she saw her childhoodfriend, Claude Bourgois. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted her and leaned down to embrace her into a hug, hands resting on her lower back, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Adrienne tried to squirm away, but his hold was too tight. Damn his size. "Want to go shopping after school? I _definitely_ need this new jacket from Chanel and you have to give me advice on the colour!" He gave her a pout what was supposed to be ´sweet´ or ´adorable´ but Adrienne had to suppress the urge to gag. His aftershave stung in her nose and she had _definitely_ better things to do than stomping with Claude through shops. Sure, Adrienne was a girl, but she hated shopping.

Good, she had an excuse. "Sorry, Claude," she tried to duck under his arms away and he released her "I have piano and a photoshoot this afternoon. Can´t let my mother down, can I?"

Claude still complained and followed the two girls into their homeroom, but was fortunately distracted by his mobile the moment they entered and Adrienne had her personal space back.

"Girl, you have to tell him that you´re not interested," Nina complained in a hushed whisper.

"I know, but I don´t want to hurt him, he´s my friend after all," she sighed.

She expected a response from her best friend, but it was Al from behind who cut in. "Why are you friends with him anyway? He´s awful."

Adrienne glanced at Claude and shrugged. Turning back to her friends she gave them a smile and tried to change the topic. "Have you guys seen the awesome fight from yesterday?"

That lit a fire in Als eyes and he rambled about the superheroes Beetle and Chat Noire. Alois Cesaire owned the Beetleblog and was certainly their biggest fan, always in the midst of a battle to get good footage for his beloved blog and one was certain: Their superheroes were a good distraction if you wanted him to shut up on a topic you didn´t want to discuss at the moment.

Little did he know that one of the two sat right in front of him: Chat Noire, the cat-themed superheroine. Some would say it´s weird to talk about themselves in third person or explaining things you had been part of like you weren´t even at the scene, but Adrienne liked these moments she could freely gush about her secret life and her massive crush on Beetle.

They talked a bit more until the final bell rang and their teacher began the lesson. And like usual, Marin stumbled in, flashing her a nervous smile.

It was their lunchbreak when she descended the stairs with Nina, lightly chatting about the newest Jagged Stone song, when they got interrupted by Claude, who as always, suddenly appeared by her side. "Adrienne, Chère, do you want to eat lunch with me and Sebastien? My mother hired a new Patissier and he´s absolutely- HEY!" His sudden booming voice startled her.

:

"Uuuuh," Marin groaned.

"Dude, you look like a zombie," his best friend Al asked him, poking in his shoulder. But his only answer was another groan. "Stayed up late again?" Al asked further. A nod. "Dude," he scolded him. Sometimes he was more of a mother than a best friend to him, "You have to quit, at least when the clock strikes midnight. No matter how great your idea is," he laughed.

"I´m not Cinderella," Marin groaned, his voice muffled by the table. Sure, a strike of inspiration was not what kept him awake last night, but he didn´t care to correct him. There was no need to tell Al anything about the thoughts of a certain blonde.

But nonetheless, he had to stand up to get some lunch at home.

The second he heaved his head from the wooden surface, he heard a booming voice from outside. He instantly knew it was Claude who found a new victim for his bullying. Marin sighed and hurried to get out of the classroom, leaning against the bannister, he glanced around the courtyard below. In the middle he spotted Claude, speaking to a girl with short blonde hair.

That screamed like soon-to-be Akuma, so Marin dashed downstairs, trying to help the girl. But when he neared them, he recognised that it was no girl, more a boy with female clothes. Marin had heard from a transfer-student who was transgender and he dreaded Claudes reaction to the boy, he knew that he would sooner or later meet the bully. After a while in the business you were able to spot possible victims a mile against the wind. And this boy, at a school where someone like Claude (who was more than once the reason someone got akumatized) strolled through the halls, it screamed _Akuma_.

"What?" Claudes voice boomed across the yard, the students already filing away, forming a circle around the man, "Don´t you even know _what_ you are?"

"Claude!" Marin called. "Let the boy alone!" He stepped in between the boy and the bully. But before he was able say anything else, a small voice came from behind.

"I´m a girl."

Startled Marin glanced back and was only able to see his, no, her back when she dashed away, sobs accompanied her.

"I... think you just made it worse," came the heavenly voice of Adrienne Agreste, he hadn´t recognized her at Claudes side and he instantly flushed a deep red.

But Claude only laughed.

A bit down because of this incident he quickly went up to gather his bag, ignoring Claudes nasty remarks at how he couldn´t have done it better. Yes, he ignored them. Totally.

"Dude, that was bad," Al snickered at the doorframe "And even in front of Adrienne."

"Shut up, I already feel bad about this without your witty comments," Marin sighed and scooped his bag from his seat. He had to transform and find the girl, doing some damage-control, _wi_ _thout_ thinking too much about his embarrassment in front of Adrienne. So he sighed again and hurried to get out of the classroom again.

He just rounded the corner to the bakery when he heard a high-pitched scream. Great. That was fast.

Quickly, he dashed into the bakery, telling his parents, he will begin with schoolwork, he slipped into his room and opened his shirt to let Tikki out.

"We have to save the girl. Tikki? Transform me!" he called the transformation and after Tikki zipped into his piercing and when the light faded, Beetle stood in his place. A bright red suit covered his chest, accented with black spots. A mask covered his eyes, hiding his identity, His bangs lightly combed back to not fall in his eyes during the fight.

Confidently, he climbed up to his balcony, pulling the yoyo from his thigh, he slung it over to the schoolbuilding, where it latched on a decorational beam and went tight. A grin spread over his face as he jumped.

It was a shrill voice of a girl, screeching at the top of her lungs some rude comments that got his attention. She stood in front of the school, next to the clearly akumatized victim. Another girl, but she had bright blue hair, gently falling in curls over her shoulder, wearing a tight red domina-dress and dark tights. Red plateau highheels made her taller than the rest of the students. The Akuma laughed devilishly and went off, back into the building.

Sighing, Beetle jumped down, to examine the still screeching girl.

The instant he landed on the steps, the girl flung herself against his arm. "Beetle! You have to help me! This... tranny turned me into a _girl_!"

At this his mind screeched into a halt. This had been a _boy_ before? He examined the... now-girl in front of him the best he could at this angle. She was blonde, wearing a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except the clothes she wore. It definitely was mens-wear, now baggy and too big for her, but he recognized her sunglasses on her head, the yellow jacket and white shirt with those black stripes.

"C... Claude?! Is that you?" he asked with wide eyes, trying to suppress the grin that formed on his lips. That was quite funny, he had to admit.

"Obviously," she harrumphed and cocked her hip. Beetle wasn´t able to conceal his amusement anymore and a little laugh escaped his lips. This was hilarious. Claude wasn´t hurt but now he was more... a Claudette, or... Chloe.

Some of the other students fell in with his laughter, but he had to stop and concentrate. She on the other hand went bright red, calling everyone out, that she was the son of the mayor and that everyone should stop laughing.

Still grinning, Beetle abandoned the girl to head inside, where he met with several former-boys and now-girls and former-girls and now-boys. It really was quite funny.

"That´s a _mew_ sing," a female voice suddenly purred at his side. He rolled his eyes at the pun but turned to his partner nonetheless.

"Have you seen, where she went?" he asked Chat Noire, but she only turned a confused glance at him.

"She?" she asked, "I saw a _him_."

"Great, he can switch his own gender too," Beetle sighed, "Let´s just roam the school," he suggested. Chat only shrugged, but added with a slight smirk: "She better surr _gender_ us her _male_ volent Akuma or we have to _fe-male_ volent too."

"Really?" he asked and had to pinch the brick of his nose to suppress the approaching headache, "Three in a row? And those weren´t even good ones." She only laughed and leaped off into the general direction were the most turned students were.

They just rounded a corner, Chat still ahead, when Beetle spotted the bright colours of the Akumas costume. Still the same clothes, but his hair was now a short, blue mess on his head.

"Chat!" he called and she leaped to the side, the blast only missed her by mere centimetres. "My, my, look who wants a makeover on their own," the Akuma crackled, "Will you give me your Miraculous before or after your transformation?"

"I feel _purr_ itty _purr_ fect in my own body, thanks," Chat winked and leaped to Beetles side. They put on a fighting stance, Beetle in a defensive, ready to block everything with his spinning yoyo, Chatte offensive, pulling out her baton at her back.

"Be careful," Beetle warned her in a low whisper, "Those beams might not hurt, but you´re not used to a male body and it could affect your fighting and I don´t know what it does to your Miraculous."

"Aww, Beetle," she grinned, looking up towards him, "Are you worried about me?" Always, but she hadn´t need to know this, so Beetle only rolled his eyes, but caught the Akuma, whose hand had risen to his lips. Chatte had seen this movement too and they leaped to the sides, the second the hand left the Akumas face. Like a kiss, he shot a ball of Energy in their direction. The ball missed them and met the wall behind. It crumbled and when the dust faded a heart-shaped mark was left on the grout.

The halls were too small and a quick glance to Chat told him that she thought the same. She nodded in a silent agreement, they had to lure the Akuma either into the gym or into the courtyard. The courtyard was full of students, so the gym was their destination. He sometimes blessed the (platonic!) relationship he had to his blonde partner, so they could communicate without the need of any words and make battle-moves and discuss tactics in split seconds.

That´s why they dashed to the gym together, the Akuma following after them, like they always did.

"Okay, the usual, Bugaboo?" she winked at him as they entered the gym. Beetle nodded and went to the other end of the room to prepare. Chatte leaped into the middle. Their usual was as easy as it could have been: She distracted the Akuma, trying to make it angry and he called his Lucky Charm, trying to think of a plan. Easy.

So when he reached the corner, he threw his yoyo in the air. That´s when the Akuma stormed into the room, and shot his first kiss. Chat ducked easily and stroked with her baton at his feet.

Beetle quickly caught the pencil and glanced around the gym, trying to think of a plan. The Akumas feet highlighted, then Chats baton. The Akuma wore highheels, he would slip over a little pencil easily.

He called his partner who quickly caught on, it was not the first time, she had to hurtle something weird towards an Akuma, and got ready, but he had no time to register her eyes, who went round like saucers. Beetle quickly threw the pencil, but the moment the pencil left his fingers, Chat jumped towards him. Confused he took a quick look at the Akuma whose hands left his mouth.

* * *

Okaay, give me your thoughts on this one. It really was a challenge not to make them too OC, because I had to give Adrien some female antics and Mari some male, that´s why I chose to let them act a bit out of character (The same goes for Alya, Nino etc). The line between female-Adrien-like / male-Marinette-like and ´oh my, that´s too OC´ is hard to draw, tell me when I overstepped.

My sister adviced me on shortening the length of the chapters, so instead of my usual 7k, you got something like 3k, tell me your thoughts on this one too, I personally prefer the longer ones but she told me that you might like it more this way. And the little Cliffhanger isn´t too bad either ;)

Sooo, see you soon and thanks for reading :)

(PS: has anyone seen the svtfoe season final?! It´s _killing_ me right now TT-TT)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was really fun to write XD

But I got the hint, that "Chatte Noire" is a french insult so I changed it to "Chat Noire", just so noone gets confused.

Enjoy the second chapter ;)

* * *

Drag Queen Chapter 2

Everything happened in a split of a second. He got tackled efficiently by his partner and he was left to watch her hair growing short and messy, her body grew longer and it build muscles in places where women derfinitely should´t have some. Her curves vanished, making place for broad shoulders. Chat Noire got Chat Noir.

"Erm... Okay, that feels weird," she - scratch that – _he_ stated in a deep, male voice. "I think I am lucky, that my magical suit stretched with me, huh?" And he had the audacity to wink. Good to know that the personality didn´t change too, but now, he was trapped under a grown boy and he definitely wasn´t as easy to shove off than before.

"Can you...?" Beetle asked, indicating that he wanted back his personal space and Chat Noir only laughed nervously, insecurity audible in his voice.

"Sure, that´s somehow weird now." He stood up and helped Beetle to get to his feet too.

"Do you like your new body?" the Akuma laughed, still in the gym with them "I am Drag Queen and you´ll hand me your Miraculous!" he exclaimed and transformed back into a girl. "Now is your turn, Ladybug!"

"Beetle! I. Am. Not. A. Girl," Beetle exclaimed. It annoyed him to no ends that some Parisians still referred to him as ´Ladybug´. Sure his costume was based on a Ladybug, but that doesn´t make him to a _Lady._

"Not yet!" the Akuma laughed and dashed out of the gym.

"Great, now we have to search for her all over again," Beetle sighed and turned to find his partner clawing at his suit.

"That´s so weird...," he heard him mutter and a laugh escaped Beetles lips. That Akuma really was funny, but he doubted it would still be when he himself would get shot.

A beep from his piercing reminded him of the time. "Chat- er... Chat, we need to find her. Quick!" he called and ran across the hall towards the fallen pencil.

"Not funny!" Chat exclaimed at his new name. But it still was.

Beetle snatched the pen from the floor and hurried towards the door. "You coming?"

"How are you guys walking? That feels so weird," Chat whined when he staggered towards Beetle at the door. And again Beetle had to laugh.

"Practice? I don´t know the difference," he chuckled and opened the door.

"Next time I won´t -," Chat began but Beetle felt something weird, something like a gust of wind against his body and after a second or two, Chat grew some more centimetres, including the hall and... wait, no, _please_ not.

He distantly heard the Akuma cackle calling something like ´in exchange for your Miraculous I´ll transform you back´ and saw Chats eyes glitter in amusement but all he _felt_ was a weird tingling sensation all over his body. His loss in hight compensated his body elsewhere. His breast grew round and squishy and his hips widened. Even his hair now fell into his face in blueish locks.

"What the...?!" he exclaimed but _that_ was definitely not his voice anymore. He looked down his own body and staggered backwards. Chat had been right, even _walking_ felt weird.

Chat however leant against the doorframe, a sly smirk across his face.

"Can I finally call you Ladybug?"

:

Chat loved his partner. Really loved. And he had to admit, _Ladybug_ is as cute as Beetle had been handsome. He never found females attractive before, but that was maybe because he had been female too. Now, his hormones went crazy when he watched Ladybug wobble away, her hips swaying because she was not used to use a female body.

He sighed and turned around to find a place to detransform, the Akuma had dashed out of the schoolgrounds, the second her kiss had hit his partner. But Ladybug was still at the verge to detransform, so they agreed to let him go and search for the victim at the evening, when they got used to their new... appearances.

He found an empty closet and hid inside. The second he released the transformation he found a _new_ problem. While their suits were magical and stretched and transformed with them, their normal clothes hadn´t.

His trousers were now _way too tight._ He suppressed a groan when some special region got squished and he bent over to try to find a somehow suitable position but that only earned him a ripping sound. His shirt, perfectly comfy before, ripped at his side, now too tight for his male chest and shoulders. Hell, even his shoes were too tight!

"Shut up," he groaned at his kwami who laughed his ass off at the sight of him, labelling the situation as ´hilarious´ and that was not quite the word now-Adrien would have used.

A quick call to his mothers assistant was the weirdest explanation he ever had to give, but it secured him new clothes and a quick drive home. As long as he was able to make it to the front of the school without damaging something.

Ladybug surely had the better luck out of the two of them.

:

When Ladybug released her transformation, she instantly felt her baggy clothes. Her shirt was minimum three sizes too big and fell with her overshirt over her shoulder. Her pair of trousers were too long now and felt weird around her hip. There was just too less room at the waistband and too much a bit lower.

She caught Tikki in her palms, smiling at the little god. "Marin..? You okay?" she asked.

"Have to," Marinette shrugged. But added with a giggle, "although I think I´m a Marinette now." Hell, she giggled, she had never felt the urge to giggle in such a situation. But it somehow felt more natural as a girl. "Let´s go home so you can get cookies and I can get some new clothes."

She placed Tikki in the inside of her overshirt again and shrugged so the shirt sat somehow normal around her shoulders. She tried to step out of the empty classroom, but slipped in her shoes, which were now too big too, and instantly fell face first onto the floor.

"Good to know that my clumsiness is still there," she murmured with a sigh and stood up again.

While she crossed the courtyard to get back home, she saw a blond male bend forwards, staggering towards the entry of the school. But what caught her eye was obviously the reason, he staggered: his very female and way too small female clothes. Another victim it seemed. She sighed and hurried to his side.

"Can I help you?" she offered but her breath hitched in her throat when piercing green eyes met hers. She _knew_ those eyes. "A... Adrienne?!"

He chuckled. "More an Adrien now. Have you been hit too?" he asked and ovserved her clothes. She instantly felt somehow naked, her neckline too wide, giving a good glimpse of the rounding of her breasts. She hastily tried to clutch her shirt tighter around her form, her face flushed red.

"I´m, uh... Mar- eh Marin? S... Somewhere? I mean, somehow? I don´t know? Dupain-Ch... Cheng?" Great, she even stuttered too. A big smile stretched on her face, what were the chances he found it somehow cute?

He blinked a few times, tried to get a sense behind her words but finally it seemed to click. "Marin Dupain-Cheng?" he asked and laughed. Even his male laugh gave her stomachs butterflies. "Do you mind if I call you Marinette? You can call me Adrien too, it´s like dressing up, don´t you think so?"

"S...sure," Marinette murmured astounded by his mood. He really thought it was funny, even in his too tight clothes.

"Do you mind helping me down the steps? My... trousers are a bit too tight to walk downstairs," he chuckled, a bit embarrassed if the light blush was any indicator of his emotional state. And then she noticed he stood still lightly bend forward. Moving must be hurtful and instant pitty settled in her stomach.

But her blush brightened too, she had to help and that meant she would be able to be close to Adrien(ne) Agreste, maybe with his arm around her shoulders. Unfortunately she didn´t trust her mouth or tongue to go without embarrassing her any further, so she quickly nodded and offered him her arm, scooping low. He flashed her a smile and heaved his arm up, ripping in the process more of his already damaged shirt.

"Great," he murmured, now audibly stressed, but placed his arms around her shoulders anyway.

Marinette had to concentrate to not faint at the touch. She felt more at the verge of collapsing than ever as she placed her hand around his back at his waist and felt his skin at a ripped seam. "R...Ready?" she squeaked and took a step forward when he nodded.

Together they descended the stairs step by step. After the fist few steps, she saw the car of his mother halting in front of the school and the Gorilla stepped out, patiently waiting for them at the bottom. They were half down, she noticed that he avoided looking in her direction, strictly focussing on his feet and his blush had deepened. Cute, when he concentrated this hard.

They finally reached his bodyguard and Adrien flashed her a thankful smile. "You know, you´re quite cute as a girl, Marinette," he said and waved her goodbye when he wobbled towards the car. She had half the mind of waving back, her mind screaming ´hecalledmecutehecalledmecute´. She needed several seconds and Tikki who squirmed in her pocket until she was reminded of her situation. With a start she quickly hurried to her parents bakery.

"Mom? Dad?" she called and entered the shop. The bell chirmed over her head and she hesitantly stepped inside. What would her parents say, when she suddenly entered as a girl? Nobody was behind the counter so she stepped further inside, but stopped dead when she heard footsteps approaching. "Mom?" she tried again to warn her nearing parent.

"Hon-," she heard her moms beginning, but the end of the sentence drowned in a fit of laughter as she fell in sight. And every time her mother calmed down, she glanced up and fell into another one. Parents were so cruel. Marinette was left, standing in the customer-area, staring at her mother who threw herself over the counter laughing her ass off.

So Marinette huffed and stomped past her mother upstairs in the living area where her father sat on the couch watching the TV. They broadcasted a report about the latest Akuma and how celebrities like the mayor had turned. At the sound of someone approaching, he turned and began to laugh too. Nice how her parents always were on the same side. Really nice. She ignored her snickering parent and stomped in her room to find some more suitable clothes.

She roamed her dresser, pulling out a shirt with a light floral design that had been too small for a while now. Luckily it had an unisex cut, that had been a challenge for him. She put it on and felt instantly more at ease. It needed some alterations but that would be done in a second. So she quickly slipped out of her shoes and pulled down her trousers. Unfortunately her underwear was too big too and she let out a frustrated groan. That was the moment someone knocked at her trapdoor. A quick glance at Tikki showed her that she zipped into one of her drawers. "Yeah?" she sighed.

Her mother peeked into her room, still an amused smile at her lips. "Do you want my help?" she asked with a smirk. Marinette was sure her mother had a field day, she secretly always wanted a daughter.

"Moooom, please," Marinette whined. At this her mother stepped fully into her room, already a stack with clothes in her arm.

"Oh, my," she scolded "I thought you had a knack for fashion, do you really want to wander around like this?"

"I had no intention in going in my boxers," Marinette deadpanned what left her mother laughing again.

"Come here, I got some of my old clothes for you, they should fit. But I have to admit," she added and threw the stack onto her chaise, rummaging through several pieces, "you´re smaller than I expected. As a boy you have the hight from my family. As a girl on the other hand..." She held a pink jeans at Marinettes hips and with an approving nod threw it into her arms. "...more like your dad," she finished with a chuckle.

But instantly her eyes lit up once more and she clapped hands. "I could braid your hair!"

"Mom!" she scolded. Sometimes her mother overreacted. But she only laughed and waved her off.

The next half hour they discussed on the clothes. Her mother insisted on putting her into a pink floral summer dress, despite the cold outside, but they finally settled on a compromise: She was allowed to alternate her shirt and she wore a neutral grey blazer. Her mother got her pink jeans and she was allowed to make her hair.

She just wanted to change but her mother stopped her. "Honey, you forgot something."

Her confusion turned into horror and a bright blush crept over her face. The second stack her mother held up were panties and a light pink bra.

"I won´t wear a _bra_ , mom," she exclaimed.

But her mother only chuckled. "Honey, you´re a girl now. Girls must wear bras." Her mother was the devil. Hopefully they would be able to catch this damn Akuma as soon as possible.

:

It felt like heaven. Finally free from _any_ clothes which were too tight, his muscles were finally able to relax. The second he stepped into his room, he peeled everything from his skin, glad to breath freely again.

Nathan had prepared everything and a stack of fresh, male laundry lay ready to wear on the foot of his bed, inclusive undergarments. Unfortunately it wasn´t any different from his usual clothes, the female line turned into the male one. How depressing, he had hoped of something new. At least Nathan let him his orange sneakers, now only a size bigger

With a sigh he put everything on and went downstairs to grab his lunch. Plagg, finally calm enough to hide again, hid in the pocket of his white overshirt.

He dreaded the meeting with his mother, because the instant he had come home, Nathan announced that she wanted to see him before he went back to school. He hastily gulped down his meal and headed towards the office of his mother. Better to get it over fast. Like a band-aid. One last breath and he knocked on her door.

"Enter," came the stern voice of her mother from behind the doors and he pushed the doors open to enter.

Her mother stood behind her desk with the back to him. Her clothes were the usual, a white slack suit with a red blouse, her hair was up in her usual tight bun, she looked at the gigantic, abstract painting of his father. "Mother, I...," he began but stopped, not knowing what he should say to her. But then she turned and her eyes went wide.

There were a few seconds where neither of them said anything, then his mother whispered, merely audible: "You look like your father."

Suddenly a lump formed in his throat and he wasn´t able to look her in the eye anymore. He knew she missed his father to no end and he had seen the similarity at his quick view in the mirror at the hall. It had shocked him too, first he thought he would be back.

Her mother recovered quickly and cleared her throat. "We may as well make the best out of this... situation. Instead of the female line you´re going to model the male one this afternoon. I... hope you feel well. You´re dismissed." And with this, she turned back to her work. The dismissal was clear as day so he turned and exited again.

The second the door closed behind his back he released the breath he had held since the beginning. He shook his head to clear his mind and went off, ready too head back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Drag Queen Chapter 2

The drive was a silent one. Like always. But he greeted it and used the time to roam the internet for any sightings of the Akuma. Nothing except of complaints and the news that one had gone rogue.

He sighed when he exited the car and began to climb the stairs towards the school, what reminded him... he had to thank Marin for the help before. Marinette. He smirked. Would he scare her away like he always did when he named her like this? Probably. For sure.

"Adrienne?" someone called from behind and he found a girl with reddish locks wearing a checkered blouse and rimmed glasses. He didn´t know this girl, but he found a birthmark just over her right eyebrow which was a dead giveaway.

"Al?" he chuckled, turning fully towards his normally male friend.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Got hit too. Nina too, she was with me when I ran after Drag Queen. But it´s no fun calling her Nino, she had just shrugged and went home to change into something more comfortable." They talked a bit more and went inside, to their homeroom to prepare for the next lesson. Nino joined them after a few minutes and it didn´t last long until Claude (in brand new designer clothes) entered and a big commotion started because nearly everyone in their class got hit by the Akumas kiss.

Some made fun of the others, like Kim and Alix, who were able to keep their names. Sure, noone really cared about the names and Adrienne stayed Adrienne, but it was some kind of game or inside joke to twist their names into the one of the opposite gender. So everyone called Adrienne Adrien and Claude Claudette, although she exclaimed to be a Chloe. Adrien knew she liked the name Chloe since they were like five, so it was only natural that she named herself Chloe and not Claudette.

A few minutes before the final bell rang, Marinette entered and his gaze instantly roamed over her small figure, taking in her pink trousers, he had never thought he would be this brave to show this colour like a _real_ girl would, but what caught his eye were the cute little pigtails she wore. With every step they bobbed up and down, it was mesmerizing. And he still had to thank her.

"Hey, there comes Marinette!" Kim exclaimed and placed his arm over her shoulder dragging her easily across the room. The Kimberly he knew never would have been able to do this to the tall Marin. Marinette also seemed to be very distracted be the action and squirmed against his grip. She ducked under his arm and took a step back to have a better look at her capturer.

"Kim?!" she laughed.

"How comes, you´re this small? I thought you would be...," Kim guestured at his own new hight, "...taller?"

But Marinette only laughed and joked with him. Was she always this comfortable around others? Why not with him? Or... her. And it somehow stirred something familiar in his head...

"Girl, you´re staring," Nino snickered.

"I´m not staring," he defended himself but turned and added to refer to their previous joking, "I´m a pretty girl, am I?" Nino and Alya laughed and soon they had to break up because their teacher entered and Monsieur Bustier began their lesson.

:

Her suit had changed. The instant she transformed she felt the difference. The armor at shoulders and back vanished, the suit was more slick and light weighted. And even the black parts vanished and instead, she now wore a red polka dotted onepiece. Even her yoyo was now latched around her waist and not attached to her upper thight. Tikki had warned her that this would happen, but it confused her nonetheless. She was so used to her old uniform, she wanted it back.

With an exasperated sigh, she climbed to her balcony and leaped off into the night, ready to meet Chat at the Eiffel tower.

"Cutesy-Wootsy?" Chat called from the top when he saw her approaching figure.

"Stop calling me that!" she called back but couldn´t stop the fluttery feeling in her chest. Chats nicknames were annoying but they secretly flattered her and bought some change and light-headedness into the serious buisiness. As well as his puns sometimes, but enough was enough.

"I´ll never, bugaboo," he grinned. "Ready to search a nasty Akuma? Nice hairstyle, by the way."

"I just wanted to ask the same," she smirked, ignoring the comment about her hair.

They searched for hours and around midnight they even found a bunch of newly transformed victims, who led them down a few streets and gestured in a vague direction. But that seemed to be a dead end. Around 3 a.m. They called the night a night. Both of them had school in the morning and wanted to grab just a few hours of sleep, but agreed to meet in the late afternoon again to continue their search.

Exhausted Marinette finally dropped down into her room. She just wanted to pass out onto her comfortable sheets but she first had to get rid of this _uncomfortable_ bra-thing.

:

Pigtails. Ladybug had worn pigtails. Just like Marinette had. It sure was a coincidence, it had to be. There was no way, shy and clumsy Marin had been confident and sexy Beetle the whole time, right? That would mean she had a crush on Marin.

Adrien sighed and turned around once more. After they had ended their useless patrol, he expected to fall into the land of dreams the instant his head hit the pillow. He had been wrong. All he could think of were Ladybugs pigtails.

Sure, their hairstyle could really be a coincidence but add his observation from this morning, Adriens mind raced.

He _definitely_ needed to observe Marinette in school. Would she be extraordinary tired? Their patrol ran longer than expected, if Marinette was Ladybug, she would be tired because of the lack of sleep. Beetle had a piercing, his Miraculous, had Marin one too? She wasn´t sure, he always had his hair over his ears!

And again he turned with a huff. That was damn complicated. But he wouldn´t mind Marinette being Ladybug, or Marin being Beetle. Marin was kind, had a good eye for fashion and always helped wherever he can.

Somewhen he finally nodded off, but the blarring of his alarm waked him again. He groaned and turned again, irgnoring the annoying device.

"Will you shut this thing up?! You kept me awake all night, so _please_ ," Plagg groaned and poked in his stomach. He liked to sleep under his blanket.

Adrien sighed and followed his orders but retorted easily: "Do you need some beauty sleep? Don´t worry, your beauty can´t be restored."

Plagg just snickered and Adrien hesitantly rose out of the warmth of his blankets. Maybe a quick shower would restore his tired mind. A... shower. Ugh, better to avoid difficult areas, going to the toilet had been embarrassing enough. Even if it was his own body now, he still referred to himself as a girl.

And he wasn´t the only one. When he stepped into school, he felt the difference in the mood of his classmates. The lighthearted mood from yesterday changed into a grumpy and electric. Yesterday, everything had been a joke. Today, everyone just wanted their own bodies back. There were single ones, who still cracked jokes, like Kim and Alix, but when no one responded, they let the topic fall.

With a sigh escaping his lips, he settled into his seats and waited paitiently for Marinettes arrival. He listened to the chatter of his classmates, responded politely to Ninos and Alyas chat next to him but the half of his mind was back by Marinette. She still had to come, but he expected her to stumble in after the bell rang or very short before.

Like expected their teacher began their lesson and Marinette still had to arrive. The later it got the more nervous he got.

She was late. Really late. Either she was ill, or and more likely, she had slept in (hopefully because she didn´t get much sleep in the night). That would mean she _could_ be Ladybug. That means that Marin was Beetle. Every few seconds he glanced between the watch and the door as minutes ticked by.

It was fifteen minutes into the lesson when his heart leaped out of his chest as the door hesitantly opened and a half-chinese head poked in.

Marinette silently made it over to her seat, careful not to get noticed by the teacher who had turned to the board and scribbled something down. Adrien was impressed by her ability to walk completely soundless, had Marin always had this skill? But this was just further proof that she _might_ be Ladybug or Beetle.

But the most obvious fact: the pigtails were back on. She could have easily changed the style, and Ladybug might have remained with pigtails or the other way round. If she had still those pigtails in the afternoon, it would be less likelier to be a coincidence.

She flashed him the usual smile when she saw him stare at her and he nervously replied it. There he noticed the bags under her eyes and her tired expression.

"Marin Dupain-Cheng," the teacher called, "Do you care to explain why you are late again?"

Marinette froze on the steps, she had been really close.

"Erm... I... had... to...," she fiddled for an answer she had not used during the years "T...there was... a cat!"

"A cat?" Mme Mandeleiev asked.

"Yeah, a cat!" she explained with a light blush on her cheeks. "It was sooo cute and it followed me to school! But... pets are not allowed here, sooo... I first had to get rid of it?"

That was clearly a lie, and the former Monsieur Mandeleiev seemed not to take it either but she only sighed, not in the mood for discussing anything, the whole gender-swap thing seemed to influence her too, so she only waved at her to sit down and she returned to her lesson.

Adrien saw Marinettes shoulders slump in exhaustion and she definitely yawned when she sat down in her seat. Turning around to her, he watched her place her head in her folded arms, stifling another yawn.

With an excited grin on his face he turned around again, facing the front. His heart beat wildly in his chest. Marinette was tired! Okay, Marin seemed to be always tired in the early hours, but what if he was always tired because of late-night patrols on top of homework, like she always has herself? That would mean, she found her Bug. But she first had to be absolutely sure, maybe tell her a few puns and have a look how she reacts?

That would be his next step. If she freezes, rolls her eyes or huffs or... whatever Beetle-like does, he would be _sure_.

Anticipation rushed through his veins and he just wanted to try. But he had to be patient, wait for the right moment. Crouch low and strike when she expected it the last.

"What is this with you and Marin today?" his best friend shook him out of his thoughts after the lesson.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ ," Nino began, "You're staring at him, girl, and don't tell me it's because of his new appearance. Have you finally developed a crush on him?"

Adrien felt his face grow hot and he choked. "N... No, I mean, erm yeah, he's nice but-"

Nino only chuckled: "Yeah, Marin's nice. You don't have to tell me. Remember the incident in the zoo? _I_ was the one with the crush. But now..." The slight smirk on his lips spoke volumes and it was not necessary to finish the sentence, Adrien knew what he meant.

"I don't know," he admitted and glanced back at his classmate, most likely dozing now, "Marin's nice. But he is always so nervous around me. I don't want to scare him. But," he thought of Beetle how confident he was, how kindhearted and clever, "I know he can be confident too. He always stands up against Claude and helps others. He is kind and..." I love him, she added without speaking it out loud.

A firm and reassuring hand on his shoulder let his gaze wander back to his best friend. Had he stared at Marinette the whole time?

"I got your back girl," Nino smiled and he suddenly was very glad that he had the best friend ever.

"I hope Beetle and Chat Noire get this Akuma quickly," he heard Kim complaining during lunchbreak and broke his train of thoughts. The high feeling of maybe discovering Ladybugs identity changed into regret.

They tried. Really. But the Akuma went into hiding and it was hard to find someone who didn´t _want_ to be found.

And he also didn´t _want_ to be a boy anymore. The shoot yesterday had been pretty embarrassing and he had one tomorrow morning again. Hopefully they´ll find Drag Queen really quick.

Adrien sighed and climbed into his waiting car. Lunch was boring as always so he hurried to get back to school.

He entered the yard and instantly his gaze fell to the stairs where his friends sat, lightly chatting. Nino sat next to Alya on the steps and Marinette stood in front of them, a white container in her hands. Maybe he would get his chance to bug her a bit. Grinning slightly at his maybe-pun, he hurried over to them.

"Hey, Adrienne!" Nino greeted at his approach, "Mar has free pastries!"

"Err, uhm... Yeah, pastries," she said with a bright smile and held the container in front of him. It showed him croissants and different kinds of cookies. Even though he just had lunch, at the sight of those delicious treats his stomach grumbled in anticipation. So he flashed her a smile and grabbed one of those croissants.

"Thanks Mar," he smiled and stuffed the buttery heaven into his mouth. A groan escaped his lips at the delicious taste in his mouth. Adrien heard Alya snicker but ignored it in favor of his treat.

"So, what do you do after school?" Alya asked them. Nino shrugged and Marinette murmured something that sounded like ´homework´. He himself (and maybe Marinette too) had a patrol later, but they needn´t to know. "Fencing and then one more photoshoot. My mother wants to do the best out of my current... appearance," he lied and took one more bite.

Nino and Al laughed and Marinette shoot him a comforting smile.

"Well, I thought we could go to the movies, but as long as you two are busy, it-" Alya began, but Marinette interrupted her: "Oh, you two can go just fine without us. I don´t mind."

A grin spread on his lips, he knew his best friends crush on the former-boy that sat behind them so he eagerly nodded. "Yeah, I´m sure you two will get along fine even when we´re not with you."

Nino and Alya shared a quick glance and Nino just shrugged, flashed her a smile to say `Why not?` and Alya laughed and said: "Sure." That went great, now his best friend had a date and maybe, if he played right, he would get the identity of the love of his life later.

They chatted lightly and devoured the rest of the pastries. His chance came as he argued with Al about the last remaining cookie.

"No, Adrienne, you ate the last three, the last one is _mine_ ," Alya called, snatching the container out of Marinettes grip.

"Noooo," he whined, "I´m a growing boy, I need to get enough food!"

"You aren´t even a boy," she huffed and pulled the cookie out to lick with her tongue across it. He watched in horror as his cookie got marked for someone else.

"I can proof that I´m a boy now," he mumbled but than an idea sprang to his mind.

He slightly elbowed the girl next to him, winked at her with his brightest smile and watched her reaction. "Al _dough_ , I can come _oven_ , every time to your _loaf_ ly bakery and _snack_ tch all your cookies away without any _knead_ of help." Okay, even if Marinette wasn´t Ladybug, THAT. WAS. A MASTERPIECE. And it was totally worth it.

Her face blanched and her eyes went wide like saucers. That´s good so far. And his grin stretched wider when she slowly turned towards him, a frown lightly forming on her face. Through the laughing of his friends, he heard her, oh so Beetle, whisper.

:

"W... was that a pun...? Are you serious?"

That grin. She knew that grin. Even if she had only seen this on a female face, she _knew_ that damn grin. But it couldn´t be, could it? No, that was just impossible. Chat could _never_ be sweet and nice Adrienne. But she also never thought Adrien could be able to pun. And this damn grin...

Luckily they got interrupted by the warning bell, signalling them that the lunchbreak would be over in a few minutes and that they had to head back to class.

Deep in thoughts she didn´t notice when she grabbed her bag and entered their homeroom. She didn´t even notice the worried glances her friends send her at her sudden passiveness. What she noticed where the green eyes in front of her. They glittered joyful and eyed her, somehow desperate but playful the same time. It was the same look, Chat gave Beetle when they were in a battle and she had cracked a joke, expecting him to roll his eyes.

And those eyes in front of her belonged not to Adrien or Adrienne. They definitely belonged to his partner, the same shade of green, the same playfulness, just... the same. And just because she was not able to refuse his partner anything, she rolled her eyes and huffed, a smile gracing her lips.

And Adriens grinned widened at her very own display of affection.

Unfortunately the teacher entered the room and began the lesson so Adrien was forced to turn around again. But that didn´t matter anymore, because they knew.

"Tikki, Adrienne is Chat Noire, Adrienne is Chat Noire," she repeated on and on when she entered her room after school. She somehow had managed to hold her composure during school but then, Adrien had taken her hand, blew a kiss on top, _winked_ and said: "See you later bugaboo." And then she freaked out. Her face went bright red and she had dashed home, rushed past her stunned parents and was now pacing in her room back and forth, trying to come to terms with the new information.

"Adrienne is Chat Noire," she exclaimed horrified, putting her palms flat against her cheeks. "I can´t believe it"

"Is it really this unbelievable?" she asked, munching on a cookie. They still had two hours until they had agreed to meet up again, most likely because of a fencing lesson. Adrienne had always fencing on fridays.

But... "I don´t know, Tikki!" she tried to find an answer to her kwami, "Chat´s always so loud, annoying and flirtatious. And Adrienne´s... not!" ...but Chat is also kind, she cares deeply for the victims. She makes him smile during the worst battles, she... was his best friend.

A smile crept on her lips. Maybe this... revelation wasn´t exactly what she had expected, but it was... nice. Her crush happened to be her beloved partner. Sure, she still needed time to complete the complex puzzle named ´Adrienne Agreste´ aka ´Chat Noire´, but for now... she was at piece with the information.

"Marin?" Tikki asked concerned at her sudden calmness.

"Yeah," Marinette breathed and repeated a bit louder, with more confidence "Yes, everything is okay. And maybe (she giggled), maybe I´m now able to form normal sentences around Adrienne."

Tikki giggled along with her and she finally settled on finishing her homework as long as Adrien would be busy with fencing.

An hour later she changed into some comfortable PJs and got back to a design she had begun a few days prior. Soon, she got interrupted by screams downstairs in the bakery. Panic flooded her and ignoring her appearance, she dashed downstairs.

The second she stepped into the main area, she stumbled against broad manly shoulders, belonging to a man who looked like a bear.

"Honey," he called "go back upstairs!" His mustache bobbed up and down when he talked and Marinette was stunned to the doorframe, his once babyblue blouse hung loosely in rips from his shoulders, obviously torn apart from a sudden growth spurt. His apron a good indicator for who that man had been before.

"M... Mom?" she asked astounded.

"Marin! Up!" he called again and shoved her out of the bakery again, blocking the entrance quite effectively.

When her mother turned into her father this could only mean one: The Akuma was back and she was _right there_. There would be no way, Marinette let it slip away again. So she dashed back upstairs and, without stopping in her haste towards the balcony, called the transformation. The light had just faded when she jumped over the railing and landed directly in front of the doors of her parents business.

The Akuma was still inside, had just transformed her dad into her mom.

"That´s enough, Drag Queen!" she called and stepped inside, spinning her yoyo fast.

"Oh, look, who finally found me," the Akuma laughed and blew a kiss towards one of the windows. The blast formed a heart-shaped hole and the Akuma leaped out of it.

"Stay inside!" she warned her parents and followed Drag Queen. The woman was surprisingly fast on her feet, Ladybug had to hurry to keep up with the fast pace, she even lost her a few times in Paris´ streets but luckily managed to track her down again.

During her chase she spotted a black blurr nearby. Her partner was at her heels, greeting her happily. "Seems you found our lost Queen," he stated and leaped over a dustbin, totally in synch with her.

"I don't know, if we can keep that though," she worried. How was it possible that she ran so fast on _highheels_? "We have to corner her somehow."

"Why does she run anyway? They normally find us before we do them," Chat objected and she had to nod. Chat then cupped his mouth with his claws, addressing the Akuma: "Why are you running anyway? Don't you want our Miraculous?"

At this the Akuma skidded to a halt and the two stopped a few paces behind.

Turning back, Drag Queen shouted: "I want all of Paris to know how it is to live in the false body! I shot you and now you're perfect. Why should I fight you and maybe turn you back?"

"You think, we will surrender in exchange for our own bodies?" Chat summed it up and and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

The Akuma laughed and asked: "Will you?"

"No," the two deadpanned. That plan was ridiculous.

"Then let's get to plan B," the Akuma smirked and pushed both of her hands in front of her chest, forming with her index finger and thumb a heart. "You will surrender, no matter what will happen.

She instantly leaped into a defensive pose and she saw Chat next to her doing the same, getting ready with baton in his hand.

"Any idea where the Akuma is?" Chat hissed and Ladybug tried to concentrate, but the Akuma rose her hands in front of her face, with a smirk on her face, she put the hole to her left eye.

"Last chance to give me your Miraculous," she sang, but when neither of them moved she laughed and winked with the eye behind the heart shaped hands.

It was like every air got sucked out of her lungs when she and Chat got flung backwards and they crashed onto the cobblestone. Her ears rung and she wasn't able to hear anything except of the ringing sound. They would be lucky if their eardrums were still intact. The windows surrounding the street broke by the shock wave, tables and plants were turned over and leaves got ripped out of the trees.

This first blast was powerful and it would be fatal to get blown by it a second time. They had to end this quickly.

Ladybug heaved herself up, ignoring the spinning world, she took her yoyo and threw it where she suspected up will be, calling her lucky charm. What fell into her hands was a cloth. At closer inspection, it was a red polka dotted shirt.

"What am I...," she began and watched Chat hurry towards the Akuma, trying to distract her and she had to think of a plan.

Glancing around the area, the Akumas arms highlighted, the leaves on the cobblestone, a fireplug and Chat Noir. "Got it.

"Chat!" she called and pointed towards the plug. He immediately got her gesture and called his cataclysm, destroying the metal. It melted under his touch and water shot like a geyser out in the street, wetting effectively the cobblestone and the leaves on the ground, making it slippery.

"Got it!" Chat called and aimed his staff at the victim. Ladybug sprung behind Drag Queen and when she got ready to throw another shock wave, Ladybug heaved the tee over head and Chat swung his staff at her legs. She tried to squirm away bud the slippery ground combined with her murderous high shoes knocked her over.

She screeched and cursed, telling them to set her free and give her their Miraculous, but she was tied and not really able to move on the wet leaves. She tossed and turned, but to no avail. It was then that Ladybug noticed something glittering near her ear.

"What do you think the Akuma is in?" Chat asked nonchalantly.

Instead of answering, she crouched down and held the Akumas head to a side, brushed her blue locks away. Grinning, she glanced up to her partner and showed him the purple glowing ring in her earlobe.

Without wasting any more time she clipped it open and pushed it out of her skin, what was quite the task, the Akuma still squirmed and tossed her head to every side. Luckily, Chat ran to her aide, sitting on her chest, he held her head in his tight grip until Ladybug got the nasty jewelry and crushed it under her foot.

The escaping butterfly was quickly caught and purified but Ladybug hesitated to call the cure.

"Chat? We have to talk," her tone was serious and she knew her partner would understand the urge behind her message.

"Sure," he nodded and stood back to wait for her.

With a sigh, she helped the victim to stand up after detangle her from she shirt.

With a quick glance towards her partner, she tossed the item into the air and the bright light blinded her for a second, but she felt the light tingle from the little Ladybugs who restore everything, resetting everyones gender who got shot. Inclusive their own.

"Ah, great to be back," a female voice called from behind and Beetle knew this voice. Knew the girl who stood behind, stretching lazily like the cat she was.

Her ring beeped but both knew, it was unnecessary to worry about their identities. Even if they hadn´t talked about it yet, it was clear as day, who was behind their masks.

Luckily, they heard sirens in the distance so the former Drag Queen was in good hands. They really needed the talk so they hastily bid goodbye and swung over the roofs.

On a random rooftop, Chat suddenly halted and Beetle stepped to her side.

"I´m down to one paw," she murmured and locked gazes with him.

Beetle nodded and suddenly his throat was dry as a desert. His own piercing beeped but he still had two spots left, he still had time to flee. But it wouldn´t bring him anywhere so he stayed, he just didn´t know what to say.

"Should... I let the cat out of the bag?" Chat laughed nervously. Sure she would crack a joke, that was her way to release the tension.

"I," Beetle began, "I already know who you are. And I´m pretty sure you figured me out too. Those puns were too much."

"I´m sorry," she apologized, averting his gaze, but laughed nonetheless. "I know your identity is important for you and I shouldn´t have tried to... I don´t know," she sighed and got more quiet, more insecure about the whole topic. In this moment he knew he talked to Adrienne, not to Chat.

She seemed to get so sad. Was it because plain Marin stood behind the amazing Beetle? Hardly, he had heard her talk with Nina this morning. But why was she sad then? And why did she avert his gaze?

He gently put his palm at her cheek and nudged her head up to meet her eyes. Her brilliant green startled him, he could get lost in this green.

"It´s not your fault, minou," he tried to reassure her. They were so close, when had he stepped closer?

His thump caressed her cheekbone and her eyes fluttered closed. She leant into his touch and pressed her lips to his palm.

A part of his mind squealed in delight, Adrienne just kissed his palm! But the other part... it was just Chat. Wonderful, funny, reliable Chat. Sweet Chat. His partner Chat.

Would she mind if he kissed her at the spot? They were just inches apart anyway.

The last beeping sound of her ring startled him and the green electric light at her feet set him into panic mode. If he wanted to kiss her, he had to do it _now_. He was sure he would loose his nerves when she looked like Adrienne again.

So he hastily scooped down, closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips against her soft ones.

She first stiffened but relaxed before her transformation had time to fade away. Suddenly her hands were at his chest, moving up to his neck and settled into his short hair. This movement encouraged him and they began to move against each other. His own hand wandered down to her waist, first grabbing handfuls of fabric from the now too big clothes. But when the kiss got more intense, he settled for her skin at her waist under her shirt, lightly rubbing his thumbs over the exposed flesh.

They had to break apart for a moment to catch their breath but she instantly moved back in, startled him with her vigor, but he didn´t complain.

He let his transformation run out without wasting another thought and he really was glad that he had decided to wear a pair of his male PJs.

But nothing of this mattered at the moment. His whole world was entirely made of the girl in his arms. Her lithe form pressed against his body, her hands tugging at his short hair at the base of his neck.

And her lips. Her sweet and soft lips, roaming against his own, pushing desperately, craving for attention and he was willing to obey and give her what she needed and she gave so much back. Like a drunkard he longed for her.

It was heaven.

Someone clearing his throat brought them back to earth, back to reality.

"Plagg! You little...," he heard his own kwami scold Adriennes but he didn´t care, all he saw was his longtime-crush in front of him, still pressed against his body. And this, like predicted, was enough to drive him back into a pudding.

"Erm.. I... err" and back was the stuttering too. Great. He knew she was Chat but that didn´t mean he was now any smoother.

Luckily she found it somehow adorable and giggled. "Cat got your tongue?"

Okay, that´s it. He whined and burried his burning face in her blonde locks. "I... I have to get used to this, right?" he murmured against her head.

But she only giggled once more and shifted her face so she could press a light kiss on his adamsapple. "My purrfect jokes or me being Chat?"

"Both," he whined and pulled back again, only to dive in again to press a light kiss onto her lips. "I think we should get going, it´s late and though there´s no school, I know you have a shoot in the morning," he smiled against her lips.

"What? It's not that late. Are you mutated to my conscience?"

"One has to be," Marin laughed and pulled back again, letting his hands on her waist, he glanced around to search for his kwami. "Tikki?"

"Want to head home?" the little creature asked next to a black blobb (most likely Chats kwami) from the corner of the rooftop, happily munching on a cookie. At Marins nod, she hastily gulped down the last piece and flew over to them.

"Plagg? Come over here," Adrienne called her own, but the black kwami had already followed Tikki towards them. "Marin, that´s Plagg, my kwami," she introduced him and snatched him out of the air to hold him in front of her.

"Nice to meet you Plagg," he smiled and scratched the little cats head affectionately, "And that´s Tikki. My kwami."

"Nice to finally meet you in person Adrienne!" Tikki chirmed in and took place next to Plagg in Adriennes palm. "But you two really better head home."

"She´s right," Marin sighed and let his hands fall from her waist to step back. "Are you ready?" Tikki nodded and Plagg yawned.

"Wait!" Adrienne suddenly called. "Do you have my number? So we can text!"

Remembering the phone-incident where Marin had stolen her phone because of an embarrassing voicemail a few months ago during Copycat, he flushed scarlet once more and stammered: "Uhm... yeah, I kinda... yes, I think I´ll just text you?"

Hopefully his grin didn´t look too creepy.

"O...kay?" Adrienne asked unsure, but flashed him a grin herself. "Plagg? You ready?"

The cat yawned again and shrugged, stretching flat in her palm. Tikki zipped up in front of his face and he quickly shared a glance with his partner. Together they called their transformations and now the Beetle and Chat Noire stood in their place, suits back to normal.

Together they jumped back towards their neighborhood. On the roof of their school they shared a quick goodbye-kiss and separated towards their respective homes.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Okay, that´s it :)**

 **It was pretty difficult to choose when to use ´him´ or ´her´. I finally decided on using (on Marinette and vice versa) the female when she does something like smile or blush, and refer to her as a male when she thinks about herself. It was kind of the most obvious decision.**

 **I can easily write more, maybe, if you want, I can write a sequel.**

 **Thanks for your support, stay tuned ;)**


End file.
